


We Don't Talk

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf, Fluff, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Muteness, Roommates, Yutae is fluffy af, i cringe at my own story, no angst (dont pay attention to the title), partially deaf Yuta, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: Jaehyun has a thing for his eerily silent roommate. Little does he know that Doyoung likes him more than words can say





	We Don't Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Notes ahead of time:  
> Title from Charlie Puths We Don't Talk Anymore, and i apologise for the cringe  
>  im sorry if I messed up the portrayal of any of this since im not mute or deaf myself and don’t use KSL or JSL… other than that hopefully it was okay??? Kudos and comments always welcome! If you wanna talk or yell at me in the future if I end up writing any annoying fics feel free to chat in the comments <3<3<3

Jaehyun heard something drop in the kitchen of his new dorm room and just sighed at the high-pitched shriek that followed. It was barely even 11 in the morning and he hadn’t been allowed coffee yet, hence, it was to early for whatever this was. He weaved his way between the bed and random cardboard boxes to find Ten collapsed in front of the cabinets clutching his forehead. 

“Are you okay there Ten?”

“Ahh- no?” Tens voice seemed to go up as he tried to stand back up, one hand still clutching his forehead, the other holding onto a frying pan (not that Jaehyun, like most college students, would ever actually cook). 

“Did you drop the frying pan?” Jaehyun laughed, watching as Ten tried to reach the top shelves, standing up on his toes.

“Yes.”

“Can you reach the shelf?” 

“No I can’t can you hurry up and move your giant ass to help!?” Ten yelled out, finally dropping back to the balls of his feet still holding the frying pan. 

Jaehyun just laughed as he grabbed the pan from Ten and put it up with ease. Ten huffed loudly, mumbling something about “refusing to ever help the ‘stupid giant’ again” and “going to go back to his apartment”.

While Jaehyun was still sorting about his wayward kitchen utensils there was a quiet knock on the door, almost faint enough that he didn’t hear it over Tens occasional yelling. He manoeuvred himself around the now mostly empty boxes and through the living room to swing the door open. In front of him stood a handsome man, reasonably tall and slim, smile welcoming as he bowed.

“Ah- hey!” Jaehyun exclaimed, giving the other a small bow in returned, rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment of just staring at the other instead of greeting him earlier. “I guess… you’re my roommate?”

The other smiled wider, nodding slightly in a fashion that made him look like a cute bunny. Jaehyun smiled back in return, giving a small nod before moving back to the kitchen to clear up the boxes and to put everything away, at the very least until Ten started to yell at him for help. 

||

Doyoung had been Jaehyuns roommate for nearly a month now, and yet he had not spoken a single word to him. Within the first few weeks Jaehyun had started to get the feeling that Doyoung didn’t like him, the other just giving him cute polite smiles every time they passed and having to hand him a small note with his name on it the one time they had dinner together so that, Jaehyun thought, he wouldn’t have to bother talking to him.  
It hurt a bit, to Jaehyun at least, that the cute boy literally on the other side of the wall wanted so little to do with him that he didn’t talk to him at all and stayed in his own room most of the time. He was so tempted to just barge in and ask if he’d done anything to offend the other. It was only when he had come back early from class to find Doyoung face timing someone, mouthing words to them and moving his arms at rapid speed did he realise that he may have gotten something wrong. He waved a small hello to Doyoung, making the other pause momentarily when he saw him, stopping his rapid gesturing before going back to the original speed. Jaehyun shucked off his shoes by the doorway, padding quietly into his own room as to not to disturb the other. He efficiently pulled out his coffee stained books from his bag (he could probably thank a combination of Johnny and Ten for the coffee stains) and sat down at the desk in an effort to try and start work. He had barely laid out his forth lot of text books and revision notes out when there was a small knock on his bedroom door. Doyoung was standing in the open space, holding his phone and fidgeting wildly with it, and even when Jaehyun said it was alright for him to come in he didn’t stop moving the phone between his sweaty palms. As soon as Doyoung entered his eyebrows furrowed in concentration in a way that made Jaehyun want to squish his cheeks. He was looking around for something before moving closer, pulling out a blank sheet of paper from one of Jaehyuns piles and looking as if asking for permission before starting to write. 

There is someone I would like you to talk to. He’s on the phone right now. Is that okay with you? 

Jaehyun nodded back, not wanting to disrupt the silence. Doyoung nodded back with a sweet smile, moving to place the phone he had been fiddling with on the table. Projected on the screen was the man Doyoung had been ‘talking’ to before he was smiling politely, bright pink hair fluffed up nicely. Jaehyun offered a small smile and greeted the other as politely as he could, making the other laugh a bit.   
“you’re so polite,” the man laughed running a hand through his hair. “you don’t need to be its okay, I’m Taeyong.”

“Good to meet you,” Jaehyun smiled more genuinely this time. “And I’m Jaehyun.”

Taeyong rubbed his hands together, they were both quiet for a moment before Taeyong looked up in the corner of the screen smiled slightly and moves his arms in purposeful movements. He continued to look in the corner until his eyes flicked back to a confused Jaehyun. Taeyong smiled apologetically and cleared his throat to start talking. 

“Ah I’m sorry you’re probably a little confused…”

Jaehyun just awkwardly looked down, fidgeting with the papers on the desk. “Yeah sorry, I don’t really know what’s going on or why exactly you’re talking to me?”

Taeyong laughed quietly, eyes crinkling up. “Okay well, I’m probably not the best person to be explaining this, and Doyoung should be explaining this himself but here goes. Doyoungs mute.”

Jaehyun stared at him blankly for a while, staring off as the information sunk in before nodding slightly, bidding Taeyong to continue.

“There’s not much else to it, I mean he can understand Korean perfectly well and is fluent in KSL which is what we were using before, but I just wanted you to know because Doyoung wasn’t going to tell you.” 

Jaehyun nodded again, sheepishly, a small smile creeping across his lips. “Thank you for telling me Taeyong-ssi, to be honest, I just thought Doyoung didn’t like me at all…” Jaehyun trailed off slightly not sure whether he should confide in Doyoungs friend that he wanted them to be way more than friends and the thought that Doyung could barely even stand him as a roommate… hurt. 

Taeyongs eyes opened wide before he started to snicker behind his hand. He spinned in his chair, stood up and walked away from the screen as he shouted loudly, “Yuta! Yuta!” 

Even though he was out of the screen Jaehyun could still hear him clearly, making him furrow his eyebrows in puzzlement. Seconds later Taeyong appeared back in frame, slightly out of breath.

“Ah, is Doyoung in there with you anymore?” Taeyong asked looking into the corner where he had been signing to before. Jaehyun looked around his room and out into the living room and kitchen.

“No, he must be in his room,” Jaehyun replied.

“Good, okay, I’m going to introduce you to someone to help me explain, ah I probably wouldn’t do a very good job so, um,” Jaehyun nodded in return, turning back to shut his bedroom door just in case Doyoung was just hiding somewhere nearby and Jaehyun was to blind to see him before. 

There was rustling on the other side of the connection as Jaehyun sat back down, Taeyong signing to someone off to the side. He turned back to Jaehyun and stated talking. “Jaehyun, I’m going to introduce you to Yuta, he’s um my…” Taeyong coughed awkwardly before starting to talk again. “my friend, and ah he’s probably better at explaining all this than I am.” He was gesturing vaguely now before going back to fiddle nervously with his fingers. “Just, well if he’s too loud, just turn down the volume okay? Yuta’s partially deaf, and also not Korean so he may have a bit of an accent. Don’t mention I said this to you, he’s to proud. And if he starts signing I’ll try and interpret for you, but he mostly uses JSL and is sorta rusty on KSL and I only use KSL so I might have a little trouble anyways…” Taeyong was trailing off right as another man with long bangs and a cat like grin and hearing aids came and sat right in his lap. 

Jaehyun smiled brightly as Yuta turned to flick Taeyong in the head before addressing Jaehyun himself. “What Taeyongs too embarrassed to say is that I’m his BOYfriend,” Yuta enunciated loudly, smiling wider as Taeyong gaped at the other.

“how did you even hear that?” Taeyong said very loudly and slowly.

“You signed that bit honey,” Yuta said matter of factly, patting Taeyongs shoulder before turning back to Jaehyun, leaving Taeyong to sulk.

“So what Taeyongie couldn’t explain is that Doyoung DOES like you. He likes you quite a bit,” Yuta giggled to himself before continuing. “I guess from your blush that you like him more than, than…” He turned to Taeyong and signed something that made Taeyong look a little confused before he started nodding, pink hair fluffing up even more. 

“He’s saying you look like you like Doyoung more than platonically.”

“THAT!” Yuta exclaimed, nearling bursting both Taeyongs and Jaehyuns ear drums, rising his hand in agreement. “Yes, you look like you like him like that.”

Jaehyun looked down guiltily, sheepish smile yet again spreading. “Maybe… just a little bit…”

“Face up dearest, I can’t lipread when you’re like that!”

“Maybe I like Doyoung in a dating sort of little bit!”  
Yuta was smiling devilishly now, making Jaehyun think he had done something very very meddling. “Good, because he likes you ‘in a dating sort of little bit’ too! And I suggest you go open your door now, see you later Jaehyun!” Yuta and Taeyong both waved him goodbye before the screen disappeared. Jaehyun turned off Doyoungs phone before moving to open his bedroom door. Doyoung stumbled just slightly away from the door, looking at Jaehyun with giant bunny eyes.

“Here’s your phone. Did you, did you hear that, before when…” 

Doyoung nodded, moving to take his phone from Jaehyun as well. He had started to fiddle with it like before, not quite meeting Jaehyuns eyes. 

“Well in that case, and now that I know that you can’t talk, um how can we like figure this out?” Jaehyun asked, admiring Doyoung cutely scrunch up his nose. It took a few moments before Doyoung showed his phone to Jaehyun, small text printed across. 

‘I know KSL, but I guess u don’t, Um I usually text?’

Jaehyun smiled as he read it. he could feel warmth blossom in his chest and his dimple appeared in the corner of his mouth, leaving Doyoung to just stare at it like he always did whenever it appeared. 

“Well, I guess this finally gives me a perfect opportunity for me to ask for your number…” 

Doyoung mouth widened into a huge smile, eyes twinkling before he moved forward, pecking Jaehyun on the lips, leaving Jaehyun as the speechless one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fic in this fandom and idek how it went anyways, thankyou for finishing this mess piece that was formed in the depths of my weird mind…
> 
> here are some extra notes if you want more of this trashy fic:
> 
> Extra notes:   
> Taeyong learnt sign language to help talk to Yuta even tho it kinda didn't work out that way
> 
> Doyoung felt like screaming when he first came inside the dorm bc he thought Jaehyun and Ten were dating
> 
> JSL and KSL are not my speciality but apparently they share some similarities since theyre in the same family…


End file.
